


The Dirt Can Take Back This Bag of Bones

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [45]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eating Mentions, Food mentions, Gen, I might have mistagged a few things, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of ghosts, Mentions of sleep paralysis, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal Wilbur Soot, TWs:, Water, and i'm trying to save that for actual emergencies like when i can't get out of bed, because i, before you yell at me to eat something, blegh heck college group, can't, eat, hypoglycaemia problems whoooooooooooo, i only have emergency food up here, ight've missed sometoo, my eyes are currently glitching out, no pog, versus this situation rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Some of Tommy’s POV of “Friend, Please”, with some more angst in there!~Sequel to Part 9 of the Dream Team Fics, “Friend, Please”.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	The Dirt Can Take Back This Bag of Bones

**Author's Note:**

> The original request was for an alternate ending where Wilbur jumped instead. I did write the original request, the previous part in this series (“Friend, Please” is the first, then there’s “I Don’t Want to Let the Sunrise Down”. Another potential name, also a lyric from Sullivan’s “Pieces”, replaced sunrise with switchblade but that didn’t quite fit the story.  
> Title is from Abandon Kansas’ “One Foot in the Grave”, as is the series name!  
> Also, Tommy’s nightmares are based off of my own experiences with dreams and yeah, mine are that vivid. Sometimes it’s funny, like when I dream about a movie that doesn’t exist that seems like a poor rip-off of the Rio movies, and other times it’s not fun because I wake up with sleep paralysis and what feels like a ghost named Clementine pressing on my neck.

Tommy woke up to his phone ringing.

Yawning, he reached over and picked it up, recognising who it was off of tone rather than actually glancing at the screen, _“_ Wilbur?” There was an odd sound. Later, he’d realise it was a sob. “Why are you calling?”

_“Wilbur?”_ The voices of the rest of the SMP chat all filtered in, and Tommy pulled himself upright in bed. _What is this? What’s going on?_ All of a sudden, he was very, very much not asleep.

“ _Wilbur_?” A few other voices—Phil, Tubbo, Techno, even Dream and Sanpap and George—chimed in. _What’s going on. What is this. What’s happening what’s happening what—_

“ _Wilbur, what’s wrong?”_ Phil asked softly, and Wilbur sniffed. Running a hand over his face, he took a breath. _“Wilbur, is everything alright? Where are you, why are you calling?”_ In the hallway outside, pounding footsteps echoed over the wooden planks. “ _Wilbur_ , where are you?”

_“You’re not going to find me. It’s okay.”_

“Wilbur, what are you doing?”

_For a long moment, Wilbur didn’t say anything._

_Please don’t be dead please don’t be dead please don’t be dead._ _Shuddery breaths shook their way through Tommy’s chest, tore at his throat. Every single word that came to mind refused to go, stuck at something in his throat_. A few shaky sobs made their way through the phone. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” As Wilbur kept rambling, going through one apology after another, Tommy felt his heart twisting. This couldn’t be happening. _No. No, no, please, Wilbur please_. _“I’m sorry, I can’t—Tommy, Tubbo, you need to get off this_ _call_ _you need to get off this call right now I can’t have you here I don’t want you to hear this_ _please_ —”

_“_ _No, we’re not leaving.”_ Tommy said firmly. On the other side of the line, he could hear Wilbur choke out a sob.

Then, he rasped, _“Please. Tommy, Tubbo, I don’t—I don’t want you to hear this. Sapnap, you, too. I need you to get off—”_

_“_ Listen to me, Wilbur—” Techno kept talking, a tone to his voice that Tommy had never heard. _“We are not leaving you. No one is leaving you. Where are you?”_

_“I can’t have them here—”_

_“Wilbur, I don’t know what you’re going through but_ listen to us.” Techno’s voice was much stronger than anything else. Heart pounding, Tommy pulled his knees _“We love you, Wilbur. Do you understand that?”_

_“I-I know that—”_

_“No._ Do you understand that _? I don’t need you to_ hear _it, I don’t need you to_ see _it. I need you to_ believe _it. I need you to_ understand _it.”_ Techno repeated. Through the phone, Tommy could hear quick directions. George. Car wheels roared against asphalt. “ _Wilbur. Please say something.”_

_“Wilbur, tell me you’re still here.”_ Tubbo’s voice broke the silence, and Wilbur sniffed again.

“ _I’m here…”_ Trailing off, he choked out yet another sob. “ _I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t—I just can’t do this anymore. Tubbo, Tommy, please, I need you to go.”_

 _“Promise us you won’t do anything reckless until we’re there.”_ Techno ordered. When Wilbur hesitated, he repeated, “ _Wilbur._ Don’t—do—anything—reckless. Promise me.”

_“I-I’m sorry.”_ There was a rush of wind, and Tommy heard the dim sound of a splash. Everything rushed in on him all at once as he realised what that meant. _No. No, no no, no no nonononononono—_ Something built up in his throat, and the whole world seemed to shake around him. _No. Please. No._

He _screamed_.

+++

“Tommy, _Tommy, wake up!”_

Screaming, Tommy flailed around, felt the world shift around him as he tipped and fell. Pain snapped through his shoulder as it banged into the wood below him, and he laid there, stunned, for a second. His chest wasn’t working right. He couldn’t breathe. “Tommy, Tommy, everything’s okay.” Above him, shadows danced on the ceiling. Everything was switching in and out of focus, his shoulder hurt and his heart was twisting in his throat even as it stumbled along at too fast of a pace. Heat trailed down the sides of his head from the corners of his eyes—he was crying.

Hands touched the sides of his head, felt around like they were checking for injuries. The blankets were wrapped around him, and he kicked weakly, sobbing. “Tommy, what’s wrong?” A voice he desperately wanted to ask. Dragging himself upright, Tommy grabbed onto Wilbur, like the man was his lifeline. Arms wrapped around him, and there was very little hesitation before Tommy had buried his head into the crook of Wilbur’s neck. “Hey, hey. Ssh, ssh, it’s alright. It’s alright, everything’s okay. It was just a nightmare.”

“Wil—Wilbur.” Clutching onto him, Tommy cried even more. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, and he closed his eyes as tightly as possible. He was still crying. Of course he was. “I tho—thought you di- _died_.”

“What? I’d never leave you, what are you talking about.” Wilbur reassured. Everything kept narrowing in and out, but he could dimly make out Phil and Techno behind Wilbur, staying close enough to step in if they were needed.

“But you did. You almost did.” Gasping, Tommy forced out, clinging to his jacket, words that none of them had really said, “You almost did you almost jumped—jumped off that—that bridge—you almost did you almost _did you almost did—_ ” Wilbur’s grip on him tightened, and he felt a chin resting on his hair. “You almost jumped. You almost jumped.” He kept repeating that, again and again. As if it would change anything. As if it would do _something_ to change that night.

“I know. I know. That happened.” Clinging to Tommy a little tighter, Wilbur reassured, “I’m not planning on doing that again. Okay? I’ve got something this time, I’ve got people to live for. Alright?”

Shaking, Tommy nodded, and Wilbur sat back on his heels and held onto Tommy’s shoulders. It was almost a death grip. For a long moment, they sat there, holding each other’s gazes.

Then, Techno cleared his throat. “Why don’t we get something to eat? Just since we’re up and everything.” Nodding, Wilbur slowly helped Tommy upright.

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s just…” Tommy felt Wilbur sling an arm over his shoulders, felt the man start guiding him towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: TO CLARIFY: The whole first part where Wilbur jumps is a NIGHTMARE, hence the tags. After that, it's real life. This was the ending I was going with originally it's just old as heck. Sorry for any confusion.
> 
> Sorry this is off I was in a mood and then on top of that I can’t go downstairs and eat because of stupid college group. They’ll give me funny looks if I wear a mask and then I might have to talk to people and I’m stuttering a lot and then there’s the girl who used the whole “pray the gay away” thing when I came out and just…it’s a lot, I’m too tired for this.  
> Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
